Snapshots
by GreenField
Summary: Short drabbles of conversations between Fred and Viria in their life together. Contexts explained. Inspired by some paintings I did. You may need to read 'My Funny Valentine' first, but you obviously don't have to. Reviews would be great!
1. Swimming

**A/N: Hi! So, basically, this is going to be a series of really short drabbles based on conversations between Fred and Viria. I got the ideas of conversations from some paintings that I've done. So I'll describe the scene, then write the drabble. I'm not sure if it'll work. We shall see. If you like it, reviews would be great!**

_Fred and George have invited Viria and Angelina to spend summer with them at the Burrow. While George is flirting with Angelina, Fred tries to persuade the three-months-pregnant Viria to go for a swim. It's a sunny day. Harry and Ginny are flying in the background, playing Quidditch. The war is over._

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! I can't swim, you IDIOT!"

"Of course you can! It's easy"

"I seriously, seriously can't. This isn't funny, Fred. LET GO!"

"No"

"Fred! Look, my flip-flops have fallen in! How the hell am I ever going to find them?!"

"Easy. You can dive for them"

"WHAT PART OF 'I CAN'T SWIM' DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!"

"Woah, ease up on the hysteria. I've got you, you'll be fine. Unless you're too chicken to try?"

"Am not" "Swimming is bad for the baby"

"Since when?"

"Since I said so!"

"You really are chicken! Damn, I married a wimp"

"OI!"

"Well, it's true. I'm going to drop you in now, okay?"

"NO!"

"It's fine, you'll float. Now"

"AGH! OH MY GOD. FRED, I'M DYING!"

"Vi, you're floating"

"I'm...what?" "Oh, yeah. I guess I am"

"Still want to kill me?"

"Actually, this is kind of...nice"

"And you say I don't know you at all"

"Could still be bad for the baby though"

"Oh, shut up"


	2. Pink

_Viria and Fred are sitting on their living room floor. Bonnie is seven months old, and Fred has balanced his sunglasses on her nose. Bonnie is chuckling delightedly. Viria is eyeing Bonnie's outfit with concern._

"Fred, look at her! Pink clashes so badly with her hair"

"She's beautiful"

"I'm not disputing that, I'm just saying she shouldn't wear pink!"

"But everyone's bought her pink. It's traditional"

"I _know_! We need to buy her some other clothes"

"Fine. You know, she may not look good in pink, but she looks damn good in my sunglasses"

"Oh, Fred, don't be...hey, wait a minute – she kinda does!"


	3. Dress

_It is the eve of Fred and Viria's anniversary party. Bonnie is four years old, a complete tomboy and extremely grumpy about the fact that she has red hair. Viria is getting her to put on a new dress for the party._

"It's a party, Bonnie, you need to put the dress on"

"Get off! Teddy wears jeans. Why can't I wear jeans?"

"Because _you_ are a lady"

"But _you_ wear jeans!"

"Yes, well...I'm no lady"


	4. Photo

_Viria wants a family photo taken of herself, Fred and Bonnie to give as a present to their parents for Christmas. She also wants Fred to wear a suit. Fred, however, sees no need for the extra expense. He is leafing through old photo albums to change her mind._

"Fred, God help me, I want one decent family photo before I die!"

"What about that one?"

"You're sticking your tongue out! Just one picture. Please"

"Fine. I'll wear your monkey suit if you want. But don't go expecting me to like it"

"_Thank you_"


	5. Peeves: Part 1

**A/N: Hi! I was really amazed by all the positive and encouraging reviews I got for this – thank you so much! Please review again and thank you for reading.**

_Viria is walking down the corridor at Hogwarts alone. She is lost, and late for her Charms class. As she looks around for inspiration, beginning to grow despairing, Peeves appears. This is the last thing Viria needs, especially when he begins throwing ink pellets at her._

"Hey! HEY! Stop that! Stop!"

"Hehehehe! You're not very good at ducking, are you?"

"Oi! Peeves! What's going on here?"

"Master Weasley!"

"He's been throwing ink pellets at me"

"And why, Peeves, were you throwing ink pellets at my girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend, Master Weasley? I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

"Well, I do, and you're throwing ink pellets at her"

"Well, of course I would never have _dreamed_ of doing it if I had _known_ – "

"Oh, so it's okay to do it because you didn't think I had a connection to Fred? I don't think that's quite fair, do you Fred?"

"No, Vi, I certainly don't. You're not to bother her again, Peeves. Ever, else you lose the respect of myself and George. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Weasley, yes, of course. I won't ever bother her again, just like you asked"

"You'd better not, Peeves. There'll be trouble"

"I think I hear the Bloody Baron calling to me, Master Weasley. I'd better...go"

"You didn't have to protect me, you know"

"You were getting splattered with ink, Vi. It didn't look like you were getting anywhere with stopping him"

"Fine. But I _can_ take care of myself, you know"

"Of course you can"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Yes! Merlin's beard, you try and do something nice for a person – "

"Okay! Fine. Can you show me where Charms is? I'm confused"

"You seriously don't remember where that corridor is?"

"No. Should I?"

"That's the corridor we were in when you let me put my hand up your top"

"Oh. _That_ corridor...I know exactly where that is"

"Thanks"

"I'll come with you. We can do it again"

"Er, no. Goodbye, Fred"

"I'll get you later!"

"I look forward to it"


	6. Staring

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for your reviews and support, they really keep me going when I'm feeling down. Sorry about the length between updates, I've been distracted by Between The Lines – which, for those of you who don't know, is a new Fred and Viria story that I would LOVE for you to check out – and forgot about this until the lovely superpig909 reminded me. Please review!**

_It is Viria's first day at Hogwarts. Ginny is taking her on a tour around the school, showing her where everything is. She likes Viria already. The bell rings and a group of sixth years pour out of Transfiguration, including two red-headed boys. Viria turns her head slightly to look at the class, and one of the boys is staring at her openly. She looks quickly away, blushing, and quickens her pace._

"Ginny, who's that boy staring at me?"

"Him? Oh. That's just my brother, Fred. His twin George is the one with him"

"I thought they must be twins" ... "He was staring at my arse"

"You really do pick up the language fast! Do you want me to tell him to lay off?"

"No, it's okay, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. And anyway, he's kind of...cute"

"Cute? _Cute_? No. Viria, no. Absolutely not"

"But he _is_, Ginny, he's got lovely eyes – "

"You can see that from here, can you? No way. No freaking way"

"Fine"

"Don't look back at him like that!"

"I just wanted to see if he was still staring, that's all"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Maybe a little"


End file.
